Honey?
by cherrypie55
Summary: Okay, I'm not very good at summarys so... erm... As she looked over she got another shock, there lay Grissom This is my very own saragrissom fic. As you can probably tell. Please review it is my first fic. Please review!


**Title: Honey?**

**A/N: If you are reading this first of all YAY people are reading my story ( celebratery dance ) and the second thing is please please please PLEASE review it I don't even mind if you say you hate it just please tell me how I can improve 'cause this is my first fic ( if you don't count the one nobody reviewed ) and I want to know if I'm good. Okay I think that got my point across and if not ... PLEASE REVIEW! I think you get it now. :-)**

**Disclaimer:You think I own them, really, well sorry your wrong. Wish I did though.**

* * *

**Honey?**

Sara ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. She was running away. Away from him. Him that she had confessed her love for. Him that had told her he loved her countless times. Him that she had shared her first kiss with. Him that, just a few days ago she had slept with. A sob escaped her lips. Him that had murdered her best friends. Their best friends. "Sara, stop! I won't hurt you, Sara! Stop!" he called to her. He was chasing her. Chasing her through the forest. It took all of her strength to keep running, to not turn around and hit him, scream at him, hurt him like he had hurt them. She couldn't, she knew what he was capable of. She also knew what he would do to her if he caught her. He would get it out of her, force her tell him what she had seen, seen him do. Then he would ………No. I can't think that. But she couldn't help it. He would kill her. Just like he had done to the others. Her vision blurred with tears, she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand. She wasn't aware of the multiple scratches across her face and arms, the tears in her clothes, the stitch in her side or the throbbing in her throat and legs. All she could think was keep running. Keep running. If she had time to stop and think she would realise it wasn't helping. Sooner or later he would catch up with her and ...But she didn't have time to stop and think, it was just keep running. Just keep running and everything will be fine. I just have to keep running. Her breathing became heavy, so she decided that it would have to be sooner rather than later. She stopped and stood, hopefully hidden, with her back pressed up against a huge oak tree. She listened for footsteps, anything, anything that would show he was near. A hand snaked out and clamped down on her wrist, hard. His hand. She began to scream but his other hand pressed against her mouth. She ripped her arm out of his vice like grip and began running again. She only got a few paces before he shoved her to the ground. She let out a long piercing scream. She knew it was going to happen. She didn't have the strength to fight him. He was still wearing the blood splattered t-shirt and clutched the carving knife in his right hand like a life source. He grabbed her and shoved her into a tree. Then put his left hand to her throat "Did you see?" he asked in a low deadly whisper. She was coughing and spluttering. She couldn't breath. "Did you see?" he repeated slightly louder but still in the same deadly tone. Sara nodded, choking. Suddenly, he plunged the knife that he had been holding between her ribs. Pain shot through her. She looked at his face, there was sorrow in his eyes. It was like she was drowning, it was really difficult to breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The last thing she saw was his eyes, shining with tears. Right before her own eyes rolled backwards into her head. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Nothing.

Sara woke with a start. What the hell was that all about, she thought. That was no ordinary dream, or nightmare. It was like a memory, something different, strange. Just as she was about to over analyse the nightmare she felt movement beside her. As she looked over she got another shock, there lay Grissom. Gil Grissom. Her boss Gil Grissom. The man she had come to Vegas for. The man she was in love with. Just then the memories of the night before started flooding back to her.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Sara rolled off her couch, alright, God, she thought. She answered the door. "Gris? Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Sara, I, I've made a decision" he replied slowly.

"Erm….OK come in," she held the door open so he could walk in. As she turn to face him she said "So what, what's this decision?"

"I've decided that," he took a deep breath "That I know what I want."

She could tell it was hard for him to say what he was saying. She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "What do you want Gris?"

"First of all I want you to call me Gil when we're not at work."

"OK. I can do that." he was looking at her differently.

"And the next thing," he paused "I want you." Sara felt her eyes widen. "What?" she asked "Do you really mean that?" her heart was in her throat.

"Actions speak louder than words." he walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "Yeah, I agree." she whispered. They were only millimetres apart now. Her heart was pounding against her chest in anticipation. When his lips touched hers for the first time it was the most amazing feeling, like she was flying, like nothing else in the world mattered, they were together that was all there was.

"Sara? Honey?" the sound of Gils voice shook her back to the present. "Uh, oh, yeah?" she smiled at him and rubbed her nose along his face. "Why are you awake? What is it?" she loved it that he was concerned for her, she felt wanted, loved even. "Oh I had a nightmare, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Gil was still looking at her.

"Yeah." she said more convincingly "I'm fine." She snuggled into his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her, she could almost believe that she was fine. "OK honey, just go back to sleep." he stroked her hair until she fell asleep that night, cuddled in his warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N: You like? If you do tell me 'cause I don't know if I should carry on or that should be the end. I just have to say this again please review. ( Incase you forgot ) :-)**

* * *


End file.
